Get Off My Back, Akane!
by Ability King KK
Summary: Tired of the way Akane treats him, Ranma decides to confront her about it with a little help from a certain okonomiyaki chef. Will things finally go right for Ranma or will he crash and burn?


Ranma's eye twitched as he listened to Akane nag at him about something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was probably something either stupid or something that wasn't his fault…as usual.

"Ranma! Are you even listening to me?!" screeched the female martial artist as she glared at Ranma.

"Would you just shut up already, Akane?! Whatever you're going on about probably has nothing to do with me anyway, so get off my back!" exclaimed the raven-haired boy as he went back to trying to ignore her.

This was obviously not the best way to end this as Akane's temper got the best of her and sent Ranma flying through the air with one mighty kick.

"And don't come back until you're ready to apologize!"

-:-

Ukyo was having a great day. Her little okonomiyaki shop had more than the average amount of customers that day. The only thing that could make it better was if she could spend the day with her Ranma. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or in this case she.

The jingling of the bells signaled another customer and when Uyko looked up to greet them, she found an angry young redheaded girl soaked to the bone.

"Ranma-honey! What happened?" questioned Ukyo as she came over with a towel.

"What do you think? Akane's what happened! She was nagging about something and then sent me flying! I landed in the pond in the park and since it was close by, I came here," replied Ranma as she took the towel and started to dry off.

"I don't know why you stay at that dojo if all she does is yell at you for things you obviously didn't do," said the chef as she went back to her stovetop.

"Someone has to keep my old man in line, since we all know he'd never leave a place with free room and board. Mind if I use your shower so I can change back?"

"All yours, Ranma-honey."

The cursed martial artists headed towards the back and up to Ukyo's living quarters to where the shower was. A few minutes later a now male Ranma came down in a white tank top and a pair of sweatpants.

"Good thing I have a few sets of clothes here," said Ranma with a grin as he sat at the counter.

Ukyo let out a few giggles as she placed a plate of food in front of him. She then gained a frown upon her face. "Ranma-honey, we really should find a way to make Akane stop hurting you just because she doesn't get her way."

He just gave off a shrug. "Eh, it does get annoying at times, but better me than someone else who can't handle the amount of strength that girl possesses."

Letting out a sigh, Ukyo pushed the issue. "That still doesn't give her the right. Ranma, you really should talk to her about this."

"Why should I?"

"Well…if you ever want to have a future with her, you have to treat each other as equals and she doesn't really treat you as such, especially since she doesn't seem to trust you at times," stated Ukyo. She didn't like the idea of helping one of her rivals get with her Ranma, but Ranma was her friend first and foremost. His choice and wellbeing were more important than what she wanted.

Ranma gave his friend a blank look as he processed what she said. "My future with her? What the hell are you talking about, Uk-chan?"

The chef merely rolled her eyes. "Ranma-honey, everyone knows that you're in love with Akane. You just won't admit it."

"N-Nani?! I'm not in love with Akane!" exclaimed Ranma, looking scandalized.

"Ranma…"

"Hell no! I am not in love with her! She's short tempered, uncute, can't cook, and only idiots like Kuno and Ryoga would fall for a girl like her! Plus like you said, she doesn't even trust me all the time. If I was going to have a girlfriend or a wife, I would need her to trust me," stated Ranma as he crossed his arms.

"Well that's all the more reason you need to put a stop to this! If and when you do get a wife, are you going to continue letting Akane do this to you? Think of what your future wife would think if some other woman kept hurting you," said Ukyo, knowing exactly what she would think if she were in that situation.

Ranma thought about what Ukyo said. "Maybe your right, Uk-chan."

Ukyo had a smile on her face after he said that. "Good. Now let's go back to the dojo so you can talk to Akane."

"Wait, what?! Why do we have to do it now?!"

"Because I know you, Ranma-honey. You'd put it off until you forgot, so let's get going."

Grabbing him by his wrist, Ukyo started dragging him out of the restaurant. Turning the sign to closed and locking up the building, she started to drag him towards the dojo. Ranma would have escaped, but since that would involve hurting Ukyo, he decided to just let her drag him off.

-:-

Back at the dojo, Akane was impatiently waiting for Ranma, knowing that he would come back. What she didn't expect was Ranma coming back with Ukyo in tow…or Ukyo actually dragging him forward. Not liking the idea that he was with another woman, she decided to get down to business.

"You better be here to apologize, Ranma!"

"I ain't apologizing for nothing! I know I didn't do anything wrong, so there's no point for me apologizing!"

The glare Akane sent his way would have sent most other men running, but since Ranma knew she was just having one of her little fits, it didn't affect him. It was then Ukyo spoke up.

"Akane, you need to stop treating Ranma the way you do."

Turning her glare towards the chef, Akane replied. "What are you talking about and what does it matter to you what goes on between Ranma and I?"

"Ranma's my friend and I actually care about him, so his wellbeing does matter to me, Akane!" exclaimed Ukyo, returning the glare. "Now you're going to be quiet and listen to what Ranma has to say for once."

Stepping back, Ukyo let Ranma step forward so he could address Akane.

"…Look, Akane, I'm getting sick and tired of how you're constantly nagging me over petty little things or things that are not my fault. I'm also getting tired of how when you don't get your way, the first thing you do is resort to violence instead of actually thinking things through."

"Ranma!"

"No, Akane! You need to stop with this! I mean, what are you going to do when I find myself a girlfriend or a wife? Are you going to keep taking your anger out on me when something goes wrong?"

Akane tensed at the question. "What do you mean when you find a girlfriend or wife? What about me?!"

Ranma gave her a deadpan look as he answered. "Akane, you barely trust me as it is. Why would I want you as my wife?"

The shorthaired girl felt her world shatter. She always thought her and Ranma would be together in the end. Did he really think she didn't trust him?

"R-Ranma…"

"Look, I'll always consider you a friend, Akane, but that's it," replied Ranma, the look on his face showing that he was serious. "I just need you to get off my back with these petty little things you go on about and let me live my life."

The girl could feel the start of tears in her eyes. She really did lose Ranma and it was her fault. "O-Okay, R-Ranma. I get it. If you want me to leave y-you alone, then I'll d-do that."

Before Ranma could say anything, Akane turned and ran inside, tears falling from her eyes in the process. Letting out a sigh, Ranma then turned to Ukyo with a somewhat depressed look.

"Don't worry, Ranma-honey. I'm sure she'll get over it soon. Besides, it needed to be said."

"I know, Uk-chan. I just wish there was a better way than having to make her cry."

"I know, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do if you want to reach the goal you're trying to achieve. Akane needed to know the truth and you told her. It's up to her on what she does now."

"I guess. C'mon, let's go back to your place. I could use something to eat," replied Ranma, putting a hand on his stomach.

Letting out a few giggles, Ukyo agreed. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and the two headed back to her restaurant. As they walked, her smile widened a bit when she intertwined her fingers with his and he didn't object.

Her future with Ranma was looking bright.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**While I have the entire series on DVD, it has been a long time since I've actually watched it, so I'm more or less writing this from memory. What I do know is that hate Akane because of how she acts most of the time and always thought Ukyo was better suited for Ranma. It's too bad Ukyo wasn't the lead girl instead of Akane…then again, if she was the lead girl she'd be garbage since Rumiko Takahashi can't write lead female characters for shit.**


End file.
